


I Hate You

by wereleopard58



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel hates that Cordy left him here alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You

Title I Hate You  
Author Wereleopard58  
Rating PG  
Word Count: 282  
Prompt 039: Never Leave Me  
Character: Cordelia Chase, Angel  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with angel

The rain fell down his face, the glow from street light shining oh his sad pale face, his hair plastered against him. Angel didn't feel the cold, or the wetness from his clothes soaking into his skin.

"I hate you." Angel yelled as he kicked the stone hard, not feeling any pain, not feeling anything. He was numb.

"Damn you." Tears fell from his eyes mingling with the droplets of rain. "You always put things into my blood, you were sarcastic and you were nosey. You just wouldn't let things go. You didn't you tell me you were dying. I could have helped you, saved you."

Angel knelt on the muddy soaked ground, gently and lovingly stroking the gravestone. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. You lied to me; you never told me anything that you were going through. Why did you think that you had to protect me? You were supposed to never leave me. We might have been able to walk in the sunlight together once I reached my redemption or until I had to take care of grandma. I miss you so much; there is never a day that goes by that I see something or do something and think I better tell Cordy that and then it hits me again, the pain, the loss and the sorrow. You were the sunshine in my life, now I know what it truly is like to be alone in the dark. I lost my best friend and the woman I loved."

With one more gently stroke of the gravestone, he laid a sunflower on the ground, stood and walked away leaving his non-beating heart there just as he always did.

The End.


End file.
